ShinRa High
by Namishinko
Summary: Nanami and Shinko are thrown into high school with Final Fantasy characters to be trained to be a Turk or a SOLIDER.


Yaaaay! This is Nanami and mine's first colab! Nanami has a little problem with...Um...Getting raped, but it's always Shinko to the rescue! Hopefully. I jusr realized I've been spelling 'hopefully' wrong my whole life, everything I know is a lie. Well, it's about 5am...We need sleep. Hope you like Shin-Ra High School.

Shin-Ra High School!

**Chapter: 1**

"Dude! Guess what tomorrow is?!" Shinko yelled into the cell phone that connected her to her best friend, Nanami.

"Um, the day I need to go get a hearing aid?" Nanami laughed back, pulling the phone away from her face.

"No… We start High school tomorrow!" Shinko replied back, "Isn't it great?"

"Yeah, but I have a feeling that I am going to be compared to Genesis…"

"But Genesis is great! He's pretty, smart, talented, and has the prettiest eyes!"

"Uhhhh, he's my brother!" Nanami retorted

"Half brother!"

"Shinko… that is-ZACK!!"

"Zack? What does that mean? Last time I checked, your brother wasn't an adjective…" Shinko laughed, "Nanami? Nanami? Helllllooooo?"

"Good evening, I apologize for the inconvenience, but my younger brother, Zachary-"

"Don't call me that!!" Came Zack's voice in the background.

"Has tackled my younger sister, Nanami, to the ground. Making unable to continue this conversation at this time. You will need to continue at a later date. Thank you." Genesis said politely into the cell.

"Okay, Geni…" Shinko swooned.

"Yes, well I must be going, I have a puppy to scrape off the ceiling. Tomorrow then." Genesis dismissed, hanging up the phone.

Shinko sighed happily as she wiggled and closed her phone.

"Who was that on the phone?" demanded a tall black haired, Asian looking man,

"Genesis."  
"Is that a male?"

"Yea, but he's cool! He's smart and handsome and has the most beautiful eyes!"

"That's how they seduce you! You swoon all over them and then you're teen-pregnant!"

"Like Leon?" Shinko asked, on the verge of cracking up.

"Yes, like Leon, good night dear."

"Ewww! Night Dad."

()

"Alright class, listen up!" A tall man with messy black hair and piercing crimson eyes hit a ruler sharply against the chalk board.

The so formerly noisy class immediately quieted down.

"You look like a pedo-bear!" Shinko blurted out, laughing.

Nanami smacked her forehead with one hand and buried her head in the desk.

"Excuse me Ms…?"

"Shinko, Shinko Namikawa!"  
"Ms.Shinko…And who do we have here? A Leonhart?"

At this Nanami let out a small squeak and tried to melt into the desk.

"HAH! I knew you were a pedophile!"

"Quiet," Vincent snapped, "or you'll get detention. So Ms.Leonhart, who will you take after? Your delinquent of a brother Zack, or your charming brother Genesis?"  
"I bet you're gay for Genesis!" Shinko laughed.

"Demerit, Ms.Namikawa."

"Dude, no one uses demerits anymore…"

"Two demerits!"

"Don't make him angry Shinko…"

This shut Shinko up.

The rest of the class period consisted of rulers, books, and the occasional desk being thrown at Shinko for various outbursts and Nanami continually telling Shinko put a sock in it. As class was letting out, Vincent asked Nanami to stay behind, Shinko, naturally, stayed behind as well and stood just outside the door.

"You seem to be a very bright student, as I see in your report cards from middle school."

"Thank you, but I really must be going, I'm going to be late and-" Nanami said walking toward the door before being grabbed by the wrist and slammed against the bookcase.

"Not quite yet, Ms. Leonhart."

Just then Shinko's foot came smashing through the doorway, not that this was that impressive because Shinko had never really closed the door. But the momentum carried the girl's fist to drive into Vincent's cheek, knocking him away from Nanami.

"I knew you were a pervert!" Shinko yelled angrily at the now rubbing his cheek Vincent, "If I ever catch you even thinking about doing that to Nanami again, I'll make sure you'll never be able to have offspring! Come on Nanami."

Nanami scurried from the room in front of Shinko, who turned to give Vincent one last glare before slamming the door behind her.

In her haste, Nanami ran headlong into the back of a taller boy, falling to the ground.

"Oh," the blond turned around, "Sorry." He said lending her a hand.

"It's my fault really, I'm clumsy." Nanami blushed grabbing his hand as he pulled her up.

"I'm Cloud!" he blurted out, "by the way." He blushed.

"Nanami, Nanami Leonhart."

"You're related to Zack?"

"Yeah, he's my older brother. "

"Oh," Cloud said looking down, "Well, I got to go, I might see you later maybe." He waved before walking off.

"Ooooo! Nanami's got a crush!" Shinko popped up from nowhere behind Nanami.

At this Nanami blushed even more, "I do not!"

"I see that blush! Come on, we're gonna be late for gym." Shinko grinned and started quickly down the hallway, Nanami following right behind.

The two girls barely reached the spacious gym in time to get changed into their uniforms. It was a mixed grade class, so freshmen like Nanami and Shinko were in with seniors, juniors, and sophomores. The girls raced up to the wall where everyone was lining up and managed to get a place on the end. Without missing a beat, Nanami whipped out her music player and put the ear buds in. The class was due to begin weapon training to find possible Turk and SOLIDER candidates right at the beginning of the year.

A muscular black-haired Latino walked from the office in the gym and stood before the class.

"Hello students," his voice boomed out, making Shinko snicker, "for those of you who do not know, I am your teacher, Mr.Hewley. I will teach you the majority of your weapons and combat strategies for your time here. Today we'll start off with some demonstrations from the upper classmen, Sephiroth, Zack, Genesis, if you will."

At this, a tall silver-haired man walked from the line along with the red-headed Genesis and the spiky black-haired Zack.

"Please give an example of the things that the under classmen will learn."

With a nod, the three boys got training swords from a rack and assembled with Genesis and Zack on one side and Sephiroth on the other.

"Nanami! Do you see that guy?!" Shinko asked excitedly, "He's better looking than Genesis!"

Nanami stopped in mid-dance, "You just like his hair."

"But he's so cool and who is he?"

"Weren't you listening? That's Sephiroth, he's been over to my house a couple of times."

Just as Shinko was about to complain about not being invited over when Sephiroth was over, both girls were distracted by the sound of wood on wood. Both Genesis and Zack were going after Sephiroth, who was fending the brothers off easily.

"Whoooa!" Shinko said, awed, "He's amazing!"

"Eh, he's okay." Nanami wasn't really paying much attention, seeing as her favorite song had just come on.

The battle ended quickly when Sephiroth flipped the sword from Zack's hand and caught it in his free one, whirling to place a blade at both Genesis's and Zack's neck.

"Thank you Sephiroth, that will be enough. Zack, Genesis, that was a very well fought battle."

The three seniors nodded in thanks, put the swords away, and then went to Nanami and Shinko's end of the line, seeing as their space had closed up by now.

"Hey guys!!" Zack yelled happily as he stopped next to his younger sister.

"Sup Zack!" Shinko yelled back, grinning.

"Good afternoon ladies," Genesis said smoothly, gaining sighs from the girls up the line.

Sephiroth said nothing.

"Hey, you're Sephiroth right?" Shinko said excitedly, "I'm Shinko! I just started here with Nanami, but you know her since you're friends with her brothers and I'm gonna stop talking now."

Sephiroth raised one eyebrow in slight confusion, but said nothing.

"Oh!" Zack said, still yelling, "Have you met Cloud yet?" As he was saying this, Zack slung his arm around the blond who was walking by and dragged him over.

Both Nanami and Cloud started blushing as their eyes made contact.

"Ah hah, I see you two have already met! I'll leave you two love birds be" Zack shoved Cloud and Nanami into a supply closet.

"Uh, what do we do now?" Genesis inquired as Zack slammed the door.

"Now we wait."

"Until what?"

"I don't know!" Zack grinned proudly.

"You want them to breed don't you." Genesis raised an eyebrow.

"YES!! I want to be the uncle of brunette spiky haired babies! Millions of them!! I will make an army!" Zack spazed.

"You didn't take your meds did you?" Sephiroth said, Shinko currently latched onto his arm.

"Yes…no…I don't need medication anyway… It messes with my geniusness!. " Zack said before he stormed off.

* * *

By the way the last line is a quote from a flash made by Dragonrider13025 on You Tube called the super awesome lazy bully flash... GO WATCH IT


End file.
